Motor vehicles and other transportation means such as airplanes, busses and trains have multiple handles, levers, hooks, and the like on the exterior and throughout the interior compartment. In motor vehicles, for instance, such devices have a myriad of uses, such as grab handles for assisting egress/ingress from the vehicle, hood and/or trunk-release handles, door handles, garment hooks, tailgate handles, liftgate assist handles and the like. Most, if not all, of these devices are infrequently used but are permanently fixed to the vehicles interior and/or exterior. For example, in the case of an interior grab handle, the handle permanently occupies interior space and affects interior styling design.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved self-actuating devices that do not affect styling designs and aesthetics, and in the case of the interior compartment, devices that increase interior space.